


rare pairs

by dogaebbi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogaebbi/pseuds/dogaebbi
Summary: not a fic im just categorising the rare pairs
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Jung Sungchan, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Osaki Shotaro, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Sungchan, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Osaki Shotaro, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan, Jung Sungchan/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Sungchan/Lee Jeno, Jung Sungchan/Lee Taeyong, Jung Sungchan/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Sungchan/Moon Taeil, Jung Sungchan/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan/Qian Kun, Jung Sungchan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Sungchan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Jung Sungchan/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Kim Jungwoo/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Jungwoo/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Taeyong/Osaki Shotaro, Liu Yang Yang/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Osaki Shotaro, Moon Taeil/Osaki Shotaro, Osaki Shotaro/Qian Kun, Osaki Shotaro/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Osaki Shotaro/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Osaki Shotaro/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Osaki Shotaro/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	rare pairs

hi this is not a fic im just creating tags xxxx


End file.
